Discovering Fanfictions
by Falcon97
Summary: What the title says. Will is given a mysterious object (a laptop) and discovers the wonderful world of RA fanfiction... Not to be taken seriously, may re-write. Please R and R!


**Pretty much what the title says, I thought it would be interesting if the RA characters came across the wonderful world of fanfiction, unlikely being in medieval Araluen, but all is possible in the slightly insane world of fanfic writing :D**

**Please note that I have nothing against fanfictions at all, I love the ones about Will and Gilan stealing coffee and all that XD**

**A bit OOC at times and not to be taken too seriously.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Halt yawned as he walked out of his room and made his way across to the small kitchen area, automatically he reached for a metal saucepan and the coffee jar. He poured the coffee into the pan then put in the water before placing it on the small stove.

Blearily, he looked out the window, frost covered the grassy clearing and clung onto the bark on trees. A layer was also on the window, partially obscuring his view of the world outside.

'Morning Will,' he grunted hearing the door to his apprentice's room creak open then shut again.

He turned to speak to his apprentice then froze.

'What?' asked Will.

'What is that,' asked Halt slowly, staring at the object clasped in his apprentice's arms.

Will glanced down at it, 'This?' he asked.

Halt gritted his teeth wishing that his apprentice sometimes wouldn't act so thick, 'Yes,' he growled, 'what else would I be talking about.'

Will shrugged a little looking blank, 'Dunno.'

Halt rolled his eyes, 'Well then, what is it?'

The young man stared down at the object and in his hands for a few moments before slowly replying, 'A Legtop,' he said sounding somewhat uncertain.

Halt froze, 'A what?'

'Urm, it might be a Laptop actually, I can't remember.'

The older ranger rolled his eyes yet again, 'What's it for then?' he asked pouring his coffee and stirring in a generous helping of honey before moving over to where his apprentice was placing the strange object on the small table.

'The girl-'

'What girl,' interrupted Halt quickly.

'Well...it was weird...she sorta...appeared...in my room last night.'

Halt promptly choked on his coffee, when recovered he croaked, 'A girl did what?'

Will flushed bright red, 'I told you, she just appeared in my room in a flash of glowy smoke.'

Halt eyed the young man before him with a worried expression on his face, 'You haven't been at the mushrooms again have you?'

Will frowned, 'I knew you wouldn't believe me,' he muttered, then his expression cleared, 'Ah, but wait, if the girl hadn't been there when where would I have got the Legtop!'

'Well...'

Will was in full flow now, 'It is made by no swordswith or silversmith or blacksmith or any other smith that is for sure; the material is so different to anything I've ever seen.'

Halt looked more closely at the object, 'Apple?' he read slowly off the top of the object, 'it doesn't look like an apple.'

'It isn't an apple,' said Will impatiently, 'watch this!'

He flipped the top of the object open as Halt looked on in astonishment, beneath the lid lay a board covered in all the letters of the alphabet and numbers surrounded by strange runes, he touched them and quickly pulled his hand away, the feel was completely alien. Halt continued to watch closely as his apprentice reached forward and pressed another button on the board. He flinched backwards at the screen suddenly lit up and moving items shifted across it.

'What on earth...?

Will grinned, pleased at the expression of complete bafflement on the ranger's face, 'Yes, I know it's strange, but the girl assured me it was perfectly harmless,' he hesitated for a few moments looking undecided.

Halt looked narrowly at the teen, 'What?'

'Well, she did say it was harmless as long as kept away from the crazy side of something known as YouTube and to avoid dodgy looking websites,' he shrugged, 'I don't quite understand it all.'

'Right,' said Halt slowly, beginning to feel out of his depth, 'so what are you going to do with this...thing.'

'Well the girl told me-'

Halt rolled his eyes and made an exasperated noise.

Will scowled at him and continued, 'The girl told me to go something called the internet, some strange being no doubt, and the page that came up would show me things that I deserve to know.'  
He looked somewhat uncomfortable.

'What are you not telling me?'

'She did also say that it could mentally scar for my whole life and render me unable to ever look certain people in the eye again.'

There was a moments silence.

'Oh,' said Halt flatly.

'Yeah.'

'So...do we go an throw this Legtop into a well?' asked Halt wanting to get further and further away from the object with every passing moment.

Will pushed out his bottom lip, staring intently at the glowing screen, 'You know what, I really really really want to find out about what lies on this page.'

'Well I really really really don't.'

Will looked up at Halt with his trademark puppy eyed expression, 'You don't have to watch.'

Halt gritted his teeth and walked over to re-fill his coffee mug muttering something under his breath about apprentices being to curious for their own good. Once he had filled his coffee cup back up he sat down at the table and started to go through his official papers, occasionally shooting quick glances at Will who has typing away on the _thing , _his tounge sticking out of his mouth slightly with concentration.

Halt sighed and shifted his attention back to his papers.  
For a few moments there was silence broken only by the rustling of paper and the odd click and tap from Will who was trying to work the legtop, or laptop, whatever it was.

The older ranger looked up suddenly as silence fell. His apprentice was staring at the screen open-mouthed.

'What is it?' asked Halt sharply.

Will continued to gawp, his face a little pale.

Halt scowled and got to his feet grumbling and he then marched around the table and peered over Will's shoulder.

For a few more moments there was silence again.

Eventually Halt said, 'You and Horace are doing _what?' _

Will gulped.

Halt rubbed his beard, his eyes somewhat haunted, 'Right then, I think you should move off _that.'_

'Yes,' said Will weakly, now looking a little green, 'I think I should.'

He hastily clicked a few buttons and sighed with relief as he returned to the main page, 'Oooh! This sounds good!' he said the arrow hovering over a fanfic title, _'Halt Goes to the Dentist_,' he said slowly, deciphering the print; he turned to his mentor, 'It's got you in it!'

Halt's eyes narrowed as he read the summary, 'Absolutely OOC,' he repeated, sounding worried, 'I'm not sure about that.'

Will grinned and was about to click on it when the door was suddenly flung open and Horace marched into the room, 'Good morning!' he said cheerfully, 'have you had breakfast yet?'

He paused halfway across the room and then saw the thingumajigy on Will's lap, 'What is that?' he said pointing to it.

'A legtop,' replied Will then paused, 'or a laptop, I don't really know.'

'What does it do?' asked Horace cautiously approaching Will and the laptop.

Halt grunted, 'It stirs up disturbing thoughts, that's what,' he retreated to the coffee pot muttering something under his breath about "dentists" and "stupid fanfictions" and more worryingly "take my knives to them".

Horace edged around the table to peer over Will's shoulder. The young knight ran his eyes down the words on the screen, 'Wait,' he said, spotting familiar names, 'these are stories? About us?'

'Apparently,' said Will finding the scroll button and moving down the page.

There was a moments silence as the two young men read the various story titles and summaries.

'Wow,' Horace said after a minute, 'whoever writes these stories really likes to beat you up.'

At the other end of the kitchen Halt froze, 'What?'

Horace looked up from the screen, 'I would say that most of the stories on here involve Will being in some physical pain,' he shrugged, 'or mental pain.'

Will scowled, 'Well at least I'm in more stories than you!' he retorted.

Horace smirked, 'Well at least I'm not the one getting beaten up, they must _hate _you.'

Halt rolled his eyes and inhaled some more coffee; his head was beginning to hurt.

The young ranger opened his mouth to reply then shut it again, he slumped down in the chair looking a little crestfallen, 'Yes,' he said sadly, 'I suppose you're right.'

Horace looked triumphant then realised his friend looked genuinly upset, quickly the warrior looked over the various stories, 'Well, I wouldn't say they hate you, I mean why would they write so many of these _fanfictions _if they hated you.'

'You think?' asked Will suddenly looking a little happier.

'I'm pretty sure,' Horace quickly pointed to one of the stories, trying to take Will's mind off his barbed comment, 'Look! It's a story where you get an apprentice.'

'Good grief,' sighed Halt, 'there is a terrifying thought.'

'Why are most of them girls?' asked Will.

'There are a few boys,' pointed out Horace, 'like Brian-'

'Yeah, but most of them are girls,' repeated Will, 'why would I want a girl as an apprentice?'

Horace scratched his head and thought for a few moments, eventually he said, 'I don't really know.'

Halt sighed an took a deep draught of coffee, _a female ranger? _he thought, raising an eyebrow, _hmmm, could be interesting..._ his musings were adruptedly cut off when Horace pointed to a particular fanficton on the screen.

'Oh!' exclaimed the warrior, 'look, there's one with you and me in!' He frowned and leaned in closer to the screen, 'What's _slash? _Is it something to do with a sword? And why does it say roman-'

'Oh would you look at that?' interrupted Will, hurriedly scrolling down the screen, 'there's a fanfic which has me and Evanlyn in it!'

Halt, who had frozen in spot in the kitchen for a few moments, breathed a quiet sigh of relief and relaxed. But not for long…

Horace's eyes narrowed as he read the description, 'Will,' he said coldly, 'what exactly does it mean when it says "you and Evanlyn are together".'

The younger Ranger stiffened in the chair, 'Ermm...'

He was saved by the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Halt scowled and, clutching his coffee, marched over to open it, his expression softened somewhat when he saw Alyss was standing outside with a warm smile on her face.

'Good morning, Halt,' she said, 'mind if I come in?'

'Not at all,' replied the ranger instantly, then paused, suddenly remembering the monstrosity and what his apprentice had last read out; but it was too late.

Alyss breezed in and then smiled again, seeing Will and Horace at the table, 'Hello you two,' she said walking over to them, 'What's that you've got there Will?' she asked gesturing at the laptop with a curious expression on her face.

'This,' stated Will regally, 'is a laptop.'

'Thought it was a legtop,' grunted his mentor who had resumed his post in the kitchen.

The young man shrugged, 'Well, it makes more sense that it would be called a laptop doesn't it? Because it can be placed easily on the lap, whereas you can't exactly easily put it on your leg can you?'

Alyss gazed at it curiously then shuffled round to peer over Will's head, she appeared fascinated by the screen for a few moments, 'How does it produce that light?' she asked sounding fascinated.

'No idea,' shrugged Will, 'the girl mentioned something about,' he paused for a moment and said, a little unsurely, 'a liquid crystal display,' he shook his head frowning, 'and then I got confused.'

Halt winced slightly, 'Bad move, Will,' he said shaking his head slightly.

Alyss' eyes narrowed, in a neutral and airy tone she asked, 'What girl?'

Will stiffened.

Horace winced.

'Just this girl,' Will replied weakly.

'And,' continued Alyss, he voice growing more tense, 'what is _that _exactly?'

Will gulped as the tall girl pointed at something on the screen, he briefly wondered what had possesed him _not _to scroll down after coming upon that story; he made a brief mental note to hunt down that girl and make her life a misery.  
Clearing his throat he said breezily, 'Oh that? That's nothing.'

Alyss didn't seem to be paying attention, 'It's a romance story,' she stated, her voice rising somewhat in volume, 'about you and Evanlyn!'

Will shrank down in his chair fervently wishing that a fire would break out, or a hole would open up in the ground, or a guard would come charging in saying that Redmont was under attack by flying horses, anything really.

'Can't say as I'm over the moon about it either,' muttered Horace scowling, and, more onimously, clenching and unclenching his hand around the pommel of his sword.

'I think you're over-reacting a bit,' muttered Will, 'I don't have anything to do with these stories, someone's just made them up!'

'Oh yes? Well I would like to have words with that _someone.'_

'There's more than one,' pointed out Will flatly.

'Hmph.'

For a few moment there was silence.

A really, really, really, awkward silence.

Halt cleared his throat and shuffled his feet, 'So,' he said, trying not to sound overly hopeful, 'are you going to throw it down the well now?'

Will hesitated.

'Because,' continued the Ranger, a slight edge to his voice now, 'it is starting to irritate me a little now.'

A silence fell again.

'Fine,' sighed Will, 'I'll get rid of it then...'

Halt stifled a relieved sigh.

'Wait a moment,' interjected Horace, 'I haven't read any stories with Halt in yet.'

Alyss grinned, momentarily forgetting that she was irritated with Will, 'Go on Will, I'd like to read one with Halt in.'

'Alright then,' said Will, foolishly missing the glares that were being shot at him by his mentor, 'Just a few more then...'

* * *

_One hour later..._

* * *

'You know,' Alyss said thoughtfully, sipping her coffee, 'I think that one where Halt puts Will up the tree is my favourite.'

'But that happens in most of them,' pointed out Horace bluntly.

'Yes...I did notice that putting Will up in a tree seemed to be quite popular theme.'

'Hm, I do wonder why.'

Halt was sat on the opposite end of the table, half-heartedly flicking through a small pile of paperwork, looking a little dispirited, 'You know,' he said darkly, 'putting Will up a tree sounds like a very, very good idea at the moment.'

The three teenagers didn't appear to hear Halt but resumed discussing the various fanfictions they had read.

'My favourite had to be the one where Will steals Halt's coffee,' put in Horace grinning.

'That sounds familiar,' muttered Halt.

'I did that in most of them though,' said Will grinning, 'and out of all of those, most of the time it was Gilan's fault.'

Both Horace and Alyss nodded thoughtfully at this point.

'True,' mused Alyss, 'there are quite a lot of stories where Halt's coffee goes missing.'

'They're fanfictions,' corrected Will.

Alyss shot Will a frigid look, she was still a little touchy about discovering the Will/Evanlyn pairing, 'Same difference.'

'Well anyway, I quite liked the one where Halt-'

'Right!' exclaimed the person in questions, rising to his feet, 'I think that is about enough! You lot chuckling over bunches of these _fanfictions _is just getting irritating and I have reached my breaking point.'

The laptop was saved by Gilan bursting into the house with a bright and cheerful, 'Hello!' closely followed by a, 'What on earth is that?' directed at the laptop (which had amazingly, not yet run out of battery).

'That is a monstrosity which is making my life a misery and warping the minds of my apprentice and his best friends,' replied Halt flatly, 'I don't suppose you could do anything about that could you?'

Gilan walked over to Will, 'I don't know Halt, it looks pretty fascinating,' he raised his eyebrows as he saw the screen, 'seriously Will, what is it?'

'This is a laptop,' stated Will for the umpteenth time that day, 'it contains loads of stories about us.'

Gilan's eyes brightened, 'Oh really? Have any got me in?'

'Quite a few,' said Alyss smiling, 'most of the time however, you are getting Will into trouble or kissing Jenny.'

Gilan promptly went bright red.

Horace pointed at the screen, 'Oooh, look there's another one of those slash fanfics, it's got Halt and Will in it!'

Will and Halt both went pale.

'What's slash?' asked Gilan curiously, 'Is it something to do with sword fighting?'

'Look!' exclaimed Halt, 'You've only been here for a minute and it's already taking hold of you!'

'Really Halt,' said Gilan with a benign smile, 'I don't think it's a alive.'

His former mentor sighed deeply, 'You know,' he said flatly, 'I'm going to go out for a while, I'll see you all when you've got rid of that _thing._'

Gilan was quickly reading a short fanfiction that the three teenagers had been reading, 'Halt?' he asked curiously as the older ranger donned his cloak, 'did Lady Pauline really shout at you when you proposed to her?'

Halt froze, 'What?'

'Well, it says here in this story that you made an awful proposal to her and then she shouted at you.'

'Dangerous territory Gil,' murmured Will under his breath.

'And is it true that you are scared of clowns?' put in Horace.

'Well, do be fair, it was a scary clown,' pointed out Alyss.

'What's a clown?' asked Will looking confused.

Halt stared down at the four people sitting on the other end of the table all looking at him curiously, 'You know what,' he said a sudden idea hitting him, he smiled wolfishly, 'It's a lovely day, why don't we all go outside?'

* * *

Halt listened as the laptop hurtled down into the well and landed with a satisfying splash in the water below; a blissful smile spread across his face and he sighed, with relief.

The grizzled Ranger casually strolled across the clearing, taking his time and then wandered across the verandah leading to his house.

Halt shot a last, quick glance behind him and smiled again with satisfaction then pulled the door to his cabin closed behind him.

Finally he could have some peace and quiet.

* * *

'You know,' said Will as he watched Halt walk into the house after dropping his laptop down the well, 'I am really regretting ever accepting that laptop of that girl.'

'I should think so too,' responded Alyss glaring at him, she made a mental note to chase down whoever wrote those stories about Evanlyn and Will, 'I hate shippings,' she muttered under her breath.

For a moment there was silence.

Horace eventually broke it, his voice thin and quavering, 'When can we get from down this tree?'

'In the morning Horace,' replied Will casually leaning back on his branch.

There was a long line of expletives from Horace.

Gilan sighed, adjusting his somewhat awkward position on his branch, 'It's going to be a long night.'

* * *

**Heh heh heh, so tell me, what did y'all think? *hinthintreviewhinthint***


End file.
